Drama
by LadySal
Summary: Buffy is kiddnappened by Riley and spit out again. Riley and his wife, are not as nice and good as they seem.
1. Default Chapter

Drama  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Spike sat in a chair by the door. Sunset had come almost an hour ago. He was growing impatient he couldn't wait any more. He wondered why hadn't she come to see him. He needed her, he wanted her. He was ready for her to be there. Emotionally and physically he was ready for her. He got up out of his chair that was parked in front of the door so when she came he would be there. He got up and went over to get a drink when the door suddenly opened and a short haired blonde walked in. he dropped his drink and ran back over to the door and grabbed her and started kissing her.  
  
"What took you so long?"  
  
"Sorry I had to wait for Dawn…" she stopped talking so she could kiss him. "Wait for Dawn to fall asleep. Then…" she stopped again. "There was a Vampire I had to kill, Sorry." She was all over him rubbing him all over.  
  
"It's ok love. Just don't let it happen again."  
  
"I'll try not to. But what do I say to everyone. I'll be back in two hours I'm off having sex with Spike."  
  
"That would be nice. To be op." Spike was having a nice moment. "Oh God. Screw it I don't want to talk about It. Just make love to me pet."  
  
About an hour and a half later like the night before, every thing was knocked over, some things broken because they knocked them over on their way to the bed.  
  
"I should go. Dawn has to go to school in a few hours. I want to make sure she gets up in time."  
  
"When can I come over?"  
  
"I don't know. When I'm ready to have you I guess."  
  
"Buffy?" Buffy looked back at Spike as she put her shirt on. "Do you love me."  
  
"Of course I do. Why do you think I come here? Just so you can seduce me?"  
  
"Well." Spike sat up and Buffy came over and sat on her knees.  
  
"I will always love you. Nothing can change that. If you were ever in trouble I would come and help. And I hope that you would do the same for me."  
  
"You know I would." He said with her in his arms  
  
"Ok as much as I would love to stay I really have to go." She got up and went to the door. Spike got up with the sheet around his waste and ran after her.  
  
"Wait. I'll walk you!" Buffy stopped so he could follow her. As Spike ran he tripped over the sheet and fell face first onto the carpet. "Ow."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm ok. I'm all right. I'm bleeding.  
  
"Oh, let me see." Spike lifted his chin and Buffy got closer. "That's bad. I think it might need a kiss to make it feel better." Buffy closed her eyes and kissed the cut on Spike's chin.  
  
"Its starting to feel better I think. But I have another one here." Spike pointed to his lips.  
  
"I don't see any blood there." She said  
  
"But it still hurts."  
  
"Ok then." And she closed her eyes again and kissed him. "I really have to go." They walked holding each other's hand and looking at each other. Spike almost fell again.  
  
"Well as always I had a great time." Buffy said.  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Ok." And Spike opened the door. She kissed him again and left he closed the door and sighed. Outside Buffy sighed too. They never want to leave each other, even though they see each other every night.  
  
Outside Buffy heard something be hind her. She turned around and didn't see any thing so she kept walking. Then all the sudden something popped out and grabbed her. Covered her mouth so she could scream. The thing was very strong.  
  
"Hello Buffy. Nice to see you again." She recognized the voice it was Riley. Then he took her way in the bushes  
  
  
  
To be continued 


	2. True Lies

A few hours later Buffy woke up in a white room with a black door. She was strapped down, and heavily drugged. She heard the door open. She couldn't see strait but she thought that she saw Riley. She knew she heard his voice before.  
  
"Hello Buffy. How are you feeling today."  
  
"Riley?"  
  
"Yeah sweetheart. I'm here."  
  
"What have you done to me?"  
  
"You know, I knew that you had something going on with 17."  
  
"Who's 17?"  
  
"Come on Buffy! Wake up. I mean where have you been the past year that I've been gone?"  
  
"With a real man." She said and a little more awake.  
  
"A real man. You're calling Spike a real man. He's 120 years old! I'd think that he be empty by now. If you know what I mean." Riley was sitting in a chair and leaned forward. "We have a new medicine that we needed to try on someone who is strong. So we thought that the Slayer would be the one to use. And I knew just were to find you." Then all the sudden a tall women with short hair coming in. "Oh honey." Riley got up from his chair and walked over to the lady and put his arm around her. "Buffy you remember my wife Samantha don't you. She was just as good as actor as I was."  
  
"Hello Buffy." Samantha said "I hope you don't mind us using you for a Guinea Pig. We needed someone strong for it."  
  
"What does it do?" she asked with tears in her eyes. Thinking how could he have ever been this mean.  
  
"It takes all of your strength and puts it in this little tube so we can put it in someone else. In that case I think we might put it in Riley. He could use a little more strength in bed and out of bed. From what I hear you were pretty good for him." She had a wicked smile on her face. "I think I can take care of it from here sweetie." She said as she put her hand on his chest. "We need to have a little girl time right now." She walked closer to Buffy and Riley started to leave.  
  
"Play nice girls." Riley walked out the door backwards so he could see them right before he closed the door with a smile on his face and winked at Buffy. She gave him a dirty look right before he closed the door.  
  
"You know, you seemed so nice when I met you. Riley liked you to so I didn't say any thing. How did you manage to score brownie points with him?" Buffy said to her to make her mad. Sam walked up to her and slapped her so hard.  
  
"Don't fuck with me Buffy. You may have a lot of talents but now strength isn't one of them. And for that matter I don't think that a smart bitch mouth should be either." She walked over to the door and pushed some buttons.  
  
"Hostel room 1. State your name and need." The box said.  
  
"Samantha Finn. Hostel 3 is ready for her last shot and to be departed from where she was taken." Sam said into the box.  
  
"We will be there in a moment Mrs. Finn."  
  
"Thank you." She turned to Buffy. You know its funny. I use to be jealous of you. But now you're not even close to being better then me. Have a nice normal life Buffy." Sam walked out the door.  
  
"Fuck you Sam!" She screamed through the door.  
  
About an hour later Buffy were she was taken from. She turned her head to see Spike's crypt. It was dark, she was suppose to be they're by now. She could barely stand up strait but she made it to the door, and tried to open it. But she was too weak she couldn't open it. So she started to pound on the door. Spike opened the door. He found Buffy lying on the floor.  
  
"Buffy! Buffy can you hear me. Oh shit what the hell happened to you?"  
  
"Spike if something happens to me. Please take care of Dawn for me. Don't dress me in Purple either, because when you die you have to live in that outfit forever. And I want you to know, I will always love you. Even if I don't act like I do. I do." Buffy eyes closed. Spike put her in the bed and left to go get help from Willow.  
  
  
  
To be continued 


	3. The After Smack

Spike ran over to Willow's dorm room, and pounded on the door.  
  
"Willow! Willow answer the door! Please answer the door. I need your help, Buffys in trouble!" People started opening their doors and looking at Spike like 'What the hell's the matter with you?' "Hi. I cheated on her and now I want her back. You know my hearts broken." People started going back in their room. Willow answered the door.  
  
"Spike what's wrong?"  
  
"Willow hurry up, Buffys in trouble. She can't even see or open my door any more."  
  
Willow opened the door more and started to walk over to get dressed. "Oh my God, where did you leave her?" Spike tried to walk in but was thrown against the wall.  
  
"Ow!" Spike screamed.  
  
"Oh. What happened?" she said as Spike's scream made her turn around.  
  
"You forgetting to invite me in would be my guess."  
  
"Oh, sorry. I invite you in." Then Spike walked in and followed her to the beds. He sat on Buffys bed and held one of her pillows in his hands and smelled it. Her scent was on it, Spike was missing her. "Ok I'm ready. Where ddid you say you left her?"  
  
"She at my crypt where I found her. She talking about what to dress her in if she dies."  
  
  
  
"She might not even now what she's talking about Spike. But lets go so she doesn't hurt herself."  
  
"Don't have to tell me twice." Spike followed Willow out the door and closed it behind him.  
  
"I still think we should have taken the car." Willow said.  
  
"You wouldn't have let me drive. So no."  
  
"Well how do I know what kind of driving vampire's do. I don't so I was going to trust you with my car. Maybe Angel but most likely not you."  
  
"Let's just hurry up. I would rather get there sooner then later."  
  
"Hey. Why did you leave your door open?" Willow said as she pointed to Spike's crypt.  
  
"I didn't I shut it behind me. I made sure I did."  
  
"Well maybe it was the wind that opened it." They ran over to the door and looked in it. Ever thing was all messed up. And something's where even taken.  
  
"I can tell you one thing. This was no wind that opened my door." He looked in the bed Buffy was gone. "Oh shit. Buffy! Buffy where are you?" Spike started looking all over so did Willow. Spike looked in the closets and found Buffy in one, all curled up in a ball crying. "Oh my god. Buffy are you ok love?" He said as he picked her up out of the closet.  
  
"I'm fine I think. There were these people who came in and I ran and hid in the closet. Hey Willow here. Did you know Willow was here?" she said. This made Spike that what ever happened to her that she wasn't too smart any more.  
  
"Yes, love she came here to help you." He said as he carried her over to the bed again. She sat up and looked like nothing had happened to her.  
  
"Hi Willow."  
  
"Hi Buffy. Are you ok?" she said as she came over to see her closer.  
  
"Oh yeah I'm fine. Nothing happened to me. I hid in that big closet over there." She pointed to the closet. Spike was looking at her face to see if she had a scratch on her face. She didn't. "Did you know that you have big dust bunnies in the corner there?" she said.  
  
"Well I will get those cleaned out ok?"  
  
"Ok. Can I help?" she said all exicted  
  
"When you're all better. Yeah you can." He said  
  
"But I'm fine right now. I'm the Slayer. Nothing bad happens to me ever." She made one of those retarded smiles and started talking again. "You know Spike I think it's time we tell people what we do ever night when I leave. Willow do you know why I'm always gone?"  
  
"No Buffy I don't." she said.  
  
"Buffy you don't need to tell people stuff that's not true."  
  
"But it is true Spike." She turned to Willow. "Every night me and Spike have sex. He's real good if you know what I mean." Willow looked at Spike.  
  
"Buffy why are you saying things that aren't true?" Spike said to her.  
  
"But they are true." She said.  
  
"No they aren't!"  
  
"Yes they are! You know what I don't even what to be by you right now. I'm going outside."  
  
"Buffy don't go outside. It's not safe."  
  
"It's safe for me to. I'm the friggin' Slayer!" Buffy pushed spike and ran out the door. When Spike got there she was gone.  
  
"Shit." Spike said.  
  
Buffy was walking down the street and by the cemetery for that matter. Then something jumped out of the trees and it was a big Demon.  
  
"Hello Slayer. It's time we talked again." It said.  
  
"What?" Buffy said confused. Then the Demon smacked her across the face and Buffy fell to the ground.  
  
To be Continued 


	4. The Demon with no heart for the weak

Buffy got up off the ground from where the demon left her after he hit her.  
  
"That was very nice. You know you shouldn't hit people it only makes them even more mad." She said as she got up to hit the demon in the face. But it blocked her punch. So she tried with her other hand. It blocked her again. Then it kicked her in the stomach and she flew back and a fence that was sticking out cut into the bottom part of her stomach. She cried out in pain but got up again. She wasn't herself, and she knew she wasn't. "Wait hold on. Stop a minute." The demon stopped and looked at her funny.  
  
"Why are you stopping?" He asked confused at why a Slayer would want to stop the fight.  
  
"To do this." She said and she kicked him so hard in the nuts that there was tears in her eyes because her foot hurt so badly. But the demon just looked at her.  
  
"Do you think that hurt me?" he said as he begins to stand up strait. "It tickled."  
  
"Well it sure as hell hurt me." She said. "Look this isn't a good time right now. I've been to Hell and back. Do think we could go and get a beer or something and talk about this?" Thinking it over the demon was gonna kill the Slayer then go get a beer anyway and talk about how he killed the Slayer. "My treat?" she said smiling at him. "Hey if you want to we can even go to Willy's Place." She said shacking her head like she always does when she saying something to Giles or her Mother. But neither of them where around anymore so, now she shuck her head at demons.  
  
"I don't know. You're the Slayer and I,m a demon. Your suppose to slay me."  
  
"Oh come on. I cant even hurt a fucking flea without thinking I'm gonna die. And the last time I drank a lot of beer I turned into a cave-slayer. It was not pretty." She said with her face looking down at the ground.  
  
"Well since your in no shape to fight. I guess that I will have the joy of killing you without even breaking a sweat." Buffy looked up at the demon, and he looked back down at her. All the sudden Buffy started running back to Spikes lair. The demon followed close behind her. But she got there before he did. She started pounding on the door. Luckly Spike and Willow hadn't left yet. Spike opened the door and let her in right away. She was bleeding all over her white shirt.  
  
"What the Hell happned to you in the four minutes you were gone?"  
  
"Demon's happened." She said. "I don't think I'm my-" she started coughing up blood and blood rushed out from every where. "-self."  
  
  
  
To be Continued 


End file.
